The invention relates to a device for adjusting the azimuth position of a capstan in a magnetic-tape apparatus relative to a reference plane, comprising a bearing plate which supports a capstan bearing in which the capstan is journalled.
When capstan bearings are mounted in a supporting plate, which defines a reference plane in relation to the head face, which extends perpendicularly to this plane , they cannot be positioned with such accuracy that the subsequently mounted capstan actually occupies the correct azimuth position relative to the pressure rollers and head faces. It is known to correct the azimuth position of a capstan in that the capstan bearing is rotated through a specific angle, causing the bearing support to be tilted. However, such a construction can be applied only to provide correction within a limited range.